


Bookworm

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Librarian Jon, Nerdy Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon is the hot librarian with quite the following from the Moms of the kids he reads to every Saturday morning.By special request of Lathwell55  =D





	

Sansa watched as Jon Snow, her brother’s best friend and very possibly the cutest librarian she had ever seen sat his lanky body in one of the tiny chairs, surrounded by a group of toddlers as he read a book full of silly rhythms to them.

It was Saturday morning and that meant Jon would be busy with the weekly Mommy and Me reading class he had set up as an extracurricular activity to get families more involved in the public library.  The advent of electronic books had rendered libraries nearly useless but Jon was dedicated to keeping theirs open.  He had instituted dozens of new programs from adult literacy to bringing in the elderly with large print editions of their favorite stories to reading to preschoolers every Saturday at 10 a.m. 

The Mommy and Me class seemed to be especially popular, so much so that Jon was considering adding a second day to facilitate the crowd.  Sansa made sure to stay out of sight as she watched him make the funny faces and read in a silly, high pitched voice to the delight of the children.  It gave her a strange feeling in her belly, a swirling that bordered on an ache.  It also hadn’t escaped her notice that as enraptured as the children were, the Moms seemed to be even more interested in Jon’s stories.  She had to stifle a giggle.

Jon was hot.  There was no question in that.  His shoulder length black curls had a habit of falling over his face, bringing attention to his dark brown eyes and full lips.  He was slim but very well built, something Sansa had been blessed to witness many times over the years as she watched him play sports with Robb or do the yardwork for her Father.  From what she could tell, boys couldn’t rake a yard with a shirt on. 

When Jon was finished with the book, he spent his usual fifteen minutes talking to the children before standing up and making his way to his desk.  Within seconds, he was surrounded by Moms asking him questions, most of which were stupid questions that only served to get a second of his attention before he was diverted by the next Mom.  There were days when getting to his desk felt like he was fighting through a throng of paparazzi.  As he cleared the crowd of women, he looked up to see Sansa standing to the side of his desk.  Their eyes met and they both smiled at one another.  Jon pushed his glasses up his nose as he did a hundred times a day.  Sansa wondered why he had given up his contacts after college, opting instead for glasses that never seemed to stay put.  When he cocked his head towards her, she remembered.

_Because he’s cute as shit in them._

“Good Morning Sansa,” he said.  A slight smirk played on his lips.  “Are you finally returning your library books?”

“Yes sir I am,” she said sheepishly.  She put the stack of books on the desk, giving her best pout of shame.

“Only a week late this time,” he said.  “I think that’s a record for you.  You know, it’s ten cents a day per book that they’re late right?”

“Can I pay that next time I come in?  I didn’t bring my wallet with me.”

Jon smiled.  “Yes, I suppose so though I should warn you that you have the largest fine account in Winterfell.  I don’t even print them anymore because we need to preserve the paper.”

“Sorry,” she said.  “I just tend to take a little longer to read.”

His eyes lit up.  “Speaking of which, I found something I think you’re going to love.  Give me a moment to lock down the library and I’ll show you.”

Jon escorted the rest of his fan club out the door, closing and locking the doors before flipping the sign to officially close the library for the weekend.  When he returned, he motioned to Sansa to follow him to the back room.

The back room was where all the old books that were no longer fit to be loaned out were stored.  Mixed in with those was books that had been damaged and other miscellaneous items and papers that didn’t seem to have a permanent home in the public section of the library. 

As soon as Sansa cleared the door, Jon grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to him as he slammed the door closed and pushed her up against it.  Wrapping her hair around his fist, he yanked gently, exposing her neck to his lips.  He ran his tongue along her pulse point before sucking and biting at her tender skin until it was red.

“Jon,” she sighed. 

“Yes, love?”

“I don’t think all your lady friends appreciated being ushered out the door so insistently,” she teased.  “They seemed a little huffy.”

“Don’t care,” Jon murmured against her cheek.  His hands moved farther down her body until his palm pushed up her skirt and his fingers tickled at her center.  “My hot as fuck wife walked into my library wearing this itsy bitsy little skirt.  It was all I could do to keep myself in check while I was reading.  I couldn’t even look at you.”

Sansa laughed.

“Seriously,” he said.  “Can you imagine the town scandal if the librarian got a hard-on reading to kids?”

Sansa returned his kisses when he took her mouth.  Writhing against him, his erection pressing into her hip.  “Oh, quit being so dramatic.  You wouldn’t have allowed yourself to get hard in front of a bunch of little kids.  You don’t even have a reaction to all the desperate Moms that want to fuck your brains out.”

“The only woman I want desperate around me is you,” he said.  “You’re not wearing panties.  You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Guilty as charged,” Sansa said.

Jon looked around the room desperately.  Pulling Sansa with him, he shoved stacks of old books onto the floor before turning her to face away from him and pushing her chest down on the table.  She could feel the cooler air on her ass when he threw her skirt up and over her waist, exposing her to him.  He fumbled with his belt, practically ripping the zipper down before thrusting into her hard, giving her no warning.

His pace was punishing.  He held her hip tightly with one hand, his other hand at the center of her upper back to hold her down to the table. 

“I want you to come,” Jon coaxed.  “You’re so tight…and hot….and wet.  I want to feel your release.  Are you going to come for me sweet girl?”  Every few words was accentuated by a thrust, both of their breathing getting heavier as they moved against one another.  He pulled her hips back just enough for him to reach his hand around, his fingers pressing and circling her nub.

“Jon!” she cried out.

“I can feel your cunt squeezing me,” he gritted out.  “Let go.  Come for me.  Let me see you fall apart.”

“Oh shit!”  Her back arched as the current of pleasure jolted through her.  Jon increased his thrusting until he called out her name, warmth spreading through her as she shook against the wood of the table.  He collapsed over her back, taking deep breaths that spread heat across her tender skin.  “That was….”

Sansa giggled.  “I know, right?”

Jon stood up, helping Sansa right herself and adjust her skirt back into position before pulling up his trousers and fastening them.

A few minutes later, they were stacking the tiny little chairs in the main area, picking up the little bits of trash the children always left.

“Do you know how sexy it is when you are reading to the kids?” Sansa asked.  “You seem to really engage them in the story.  They like you.”

“I like them,” Jon said.  “Their Moms can be a little trying but I love kids.  Always have.  I think that’s why I put up with so much of Arya’s shit when she was little.”

“Do you think about kids?  Like…us having kids?” she asked.

Jon had finished pushing the last of the chairs into the corner of the room.  “Um yeah, all the time.  I figured we’d get around to that when you’re ready.”

Sansa handed Jon his bag.  “That’s good to hear.”

“What are you saying?” he questioned.  “You want to start trying to conceive?” 

“Um, no.  That won’t be necessary,” she said.  “I’m pregnant.”

Jon’s eyes went wide.  “Holy shit San!”  He hugged her tightly, swinging her around in a circle.  “When did you find out?”

“This morning,” she said.  “I couldn’t wait until you got home to tell you.”

Jon laughed loudly.  “So you didn’t come in to return your library books!”

“No,” she said.  “But I’m good for it.  I know the librarian.  We do each other favors.”


End file.
